With rise of the mobile Internet and popularization of intelligent terminals, data traffic presents explosive increase. Due to advantages in aspects of data transmission rate and costs, a wireless local area network (WLAN) system becomes one of currently globally widely applied broadband wireless access technologies.
To improve the throughput of the WLAN system, the system needs to support key technologies of types such as coordinated transmission, interference management, resource scheduling, and service continuity guarantee of an access point (AP), but these types of technologies all require that a large quantity of real-time information exchange is performed between APs. Moreover, in the conventional WLAN system, one access controller (AC) controls multiple APs, each AP manages multiple stations, and information is forwarded between APs by using the AC. However, forwarding information by using the AC has a delay problem. Moreover, when one AC manages multiple APs, an amount of information processed by the AC is inevitably very large, which imposes a very high requirement on a processing capability of the AC, and therefore, information exchange between APs cannot be implemented by using a method in the prior art.